


Fall of the Eagles

by Chinita52



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Amnesia, Anastasia References, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, F/M, Hux will fight for your honor, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, space nazis become more or less actual nazis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinita52/pseuds/Chinita52
Summary: You, [y/n] Nikolaevna Romanova, the eldest daughter of the Tsar of Russia, are coming of age in the last days of the Romanov dynasty.  Your parents bring you to Vienna, where you catch the eye of many potential suitors  The elder German Field Marshal Heinrich von Pryde desires to make you his in order to secure relations between his country and yours, as well as to spite your mother, who once rejected him.  The heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne, Archduke Benjamin, is a distant cousin of yours who longs to make you Kaiserin someday.  You, however, secretly long for the affection of Ben's right-hand man, the cold, distant General Hux.  What you have yet to realize is that all three men are involved in a secret organization known as the First Order that longs for all of Europe to be dominated by a unified nation of German-speaking peoples.  They are willing to watch the world as you know it burn in order to achieve this goal, but will they allow you to be sacrificed to the flames as well?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Enric Pryde/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 46
Kudos: 41





	1. Kaiserwalzer (April 1913)

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has done some weird things to me, and reading way too many Hux/Reader fics has literally kept me sane. Meanwhile, out of a combination of being a historian obsessed with pre-WWI European dynasties and listening to too much Russian and Austrian music from this time period, my brain said "why NOT put these people in that AU?" I will do my best to maintain historical accuracy, or at least as much as is reasonable in a universe where we have Palpatine as Kaiser of the German Empire and so forth. For the foreseeable future, Nicholas and Alexandra will be the only real historical figures. I'm not entirely sure why I did that, but I guess it makes sense somehow in my head and sort of sells the AU in a way. Also this work is sort of an apology in advance to Hux fans, as my main fic, Jewel of the Empire, will eventually have a sequel dealing with the (shocker) sequel trilogy wherein Hux is absolutely a terrible person because I didn't even really like him until recently. Then I started reading everyone else's fanfics and, well, here I am. To listen to the Spotify playlist that fueled this work, follow this link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2x2LSB9QFGJUXySkFIky9R?si=FenUTQtjTyaHEoBT2CuLAA

Vienna is far more beautiful than you had expected, and you had expected a lot after all that you had heard of it.The streets are lined with beautiful trees and shaded in green, and flowers of every color are in bloom as if to greet you as you pass by in your coach.The air smells of newly-baked bread and freshly brewed coffee and is filled with the sound of music and conversation in more languages than you could count.Saint Petersburg at this time of year is still cold, nothing like this city which has been enveloped in the life-giving warmth of springtime.

You sit across from your parents, Tsar Nicholas Alexandrovitch and Tsaritsa Alexandra Feodorovna of Russia.Your mother smiles, for her heart had once been stolen by this city as a girl, and she is pleased that the same has happened to you.She holds your father’s hand and lays her head upon his shoulder.You’ve never in your young life seen a couple more in love than them.

They haven’t expressed as much, but they have brought you to Vienna in the hopes that you may find someone who will spark your interest, just as your father did to your mother when she was just a few years younger than you.They married for love like few else among the royal families of Europe have (save for that pesky Leia Organa, a relative of your mother’s who had relinquished her title to marry a commoner and was now apparently running in anarchist circles), and they want nothing less for their eldest daughter (provided, of course, you didn’t follow in Leia’s footsteps).

When you arrive at the Hofburg, you’re struck by its beauty- it’s not quite as grand as the Winter Palace in Petersburg, but it is still an incredible sight to behold.The Austrians have put on a grand display to celebrate your arrival, for the emperor of Russia deserves no less.There’s smartly-dressed troops at attention, impeccable cavalrymen on beautiful white horses, a band playing a Russian march.Waiting to greet you is the aged Kaiser Snoke, Archduke Benjamin, the heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne and a distant cousin of yours, along with a young red-headed man in an officer’s uniform.He’s older than you by quite some years, quite proper and serious with a biting frigidity to him, but nonetheless quite handsome, you quickly decide.Your heart flutters as your eyes briefly meet.What stunning eyes he has- they seem to have the sky within them!The carriage doors open, and your father helps your mother out.The red-headed officer, to your surprise, gives a bow and offers his hand to you. 

“If I may, your highness,” he says, his voice a gentle purr that sounds richer and sweeter than any of the music this city is famed for.You take it hesitantly, averting your gaze as you step into the warm sunlight, but you can’t help but smile just a bit.Ben steps towards you- you haven’t seen him since he visited Russia when you were a small child and he was but a gangly youth.It is clear he has since grown into a man, for he towers above you and seems to be built like a bear.

“It’s good to see you again, [y/n],” he says as he gives you a fraternal embrace.“The last time I saw you, you barely came up to my knees!”

“It’s good to see you too, Ben,” you say.Even as you say that, however, something within you senses that something about him has changed.The Ben you knew was light-hearted and gentle, but the man before you now somehow seemed filled with a certain gravitas, and perhaps even a touch of darkness.You can’t logically explain this feeling you have, however, and so you dismiss it.After all, it has been many years, and Ben has not had the easiest of lives.His mother was the infamous Leia Organa, and due to the scandal she caused and the fact that he is thus not entirely of royal blood, he should not be an Archduke, much less heir to the throne.It was only out of the generosity of the childless Kaiser Snoke that he was given the title.The now-deceased man who would have been next in line to the throne was the very man Leia had nearly married before eloping with her commoner husband and giving birth to Ben.Ben eventually ran away from his family and joined the Austrian army, where he proved himself time and time again in the field.Kaiser Snoke saw no reason to punish the boy for his mother’s transgressions and, in an unprecedented act, adopted him and named him his heir.

That’s all in the past now, you think to yourself as you take Ben’s arm and follow your parents and the Kaiser into the palace.You take a brief moment to glance back at your handsome red-headed officer, who trails behind you out of respect.He notices, and while his expression does not change, his cheeks turn a bright red.

“Taking a liking to General Hux?” Ben says almost teasingly.

“General?But he’s rather young, isn’t he?”

“That’s because he’s the best,” Ben replied.“Besides me, of course.”You giggle innocently.Perhaps Ben hasn’t changed too much.

Upon arriving at your room, the maids unpack your things and help you undress so you can rest before dinner, for the train ride from Petersburg had been long and too bumpy for you to sleep comfortably.As your eyes grow heavy, you can’t help but think of General Hux.You picture the flame in his hair and the sky in his eyes, and you fall asleep with a smile across your lips.

That night there is a grand ball held in your honor.Though you already had your official societal debut some time prior in Petersburg, this is the first time you will be presented in a foreign land.Your mother fusses over your hair and the intricate traditional Russian court dress- she wants you to look perfect. Upon your head she places a small diamond-encrusted _kokoshnik_ \- a reminder to all that you are a daughter of Russia.Around your neck she places a priceless diamond and sapphire collar that has been in her family for generations- a reminder that, like her, you are also a daughter of Germany. She beams with unspoken pride when you are finally ready.

“You look beautiful,” your father says with a sigh when he sees you.He gives you a small kiss on the forehead before you enter the ballroom together. And what a ballroom it is, with an incredibly high ceiling covered in gilded geometric patterns and a large number of intricately made crystal chandeliers. This certainly could compete with the grandeur of the Winter Palace, you think to yourself with a smile.

They’re playing a waltz.Waltzes are still relatively new in Russia, but in Vienna they’ve been accepted by society for some decades now, and you're excited by the prospect of dancing one.You catch a glimpse of General Hux, who is difficult to miss due to the bright color of his hair.He looks briefly in your direction, and though you smile coquettishly at him from across the room, he simply looks away as though he’s seen nothing.Instead, a man older than your father approaches you.He’s impeccably groomed and dressed in a grey uniform that indicates he is neither Austrian nor Russian. While he's admittedly quite handsome for his age, what catches you off guard are his piercing blue eyes which look as though they’ll bore right through your soul.You tremble ever so slightly under the weight of his gaze as he comes closer.

“Your highness,” he says with a deep bow.“I am Field Marshal Heinrich von Pryde of the German Imperial Army.Would you allow me the pleasure of this dance?”You glance back at your father, who responds with a small nod and a smile to encourage you.

“Of course,” you say softly.Pryde takes you in his arms, and together you fly gracefully across the dance floor.In spite of his age and a rigidity that appears to be characteristic of Germany’s military men, he is certainly a wonderful dancer.You feel secure in his embrace, and you can’t help but notice he smells very clean and rugged at once.Though you don’t want to admit it, he’s almost charming, and you're flattered by how attentive he is.

“I recognize that necklace,” he says to you as you sway together to the music.“Your mother was wearing it the first time she met your father.It is a beautiful example of good German workmanship, though it pales in comparison to the beauty of the women who have worn it!”You blush uncontrollably, and he chuckles at the sight.“Have you been to Germany before, your highness?”

“No, unfortunately,” you reply.“I’ve rarely ever left Russia.”

“Oh, what a shame!You simply must become acquainted with your mother’s homeland someday!Perhaps I shall be the one to show it to you.”

“Perhaps,” you say with a smile.

Distracted by Field Marshal Pryde, you understandably fail to notice that General Hux stands on the sidelines watching you with a scowl on his face.Were it not for the importance of Austria’s military alliance with Germany, he and Pryde might well have killed each other long ago.Their silent feud is a legendary source of gossip among the members of both courts, and even in Russia there are still whispers of it.

“You should ask her for the next dance,” your cousin Ben says to Hux.“I think she would be more than happy to oblige.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hux chides coldly.

“Why not?She likes you.”

“She’s barely more than a child.Furthermore, unlike you, I am not one to chase what I know I will never obtain.”

“So you are interested,” Ben teases, cocking his eyebrow. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

"If you want to lie to yourself, you're free to," he says, as though to a petulant child. "But I know better."

Your mother retires early that night, as she usually does due to her anxiety in social gatherings.Your father stays behind, which strikes you as odd, as he and your mother are almost inseparable, and you notice him speaking to Pryde.The Field Marshall has a grin on his face and occasionally glances back at you. It seems too far out of the ordinary, and out of curiosity you walk towards them.

“Papa, will you dance with me before you leave to be with mama?” you ask innocently.Really it’s little more than an excuse to have a private conversation with him- the eyes of the court may be upon you, but their ears will not be.

“Of course,” he replied.You take to the floor, and together you circle around the floor as you struggle to find the best way to confront him about what you saw.

“Papa, what were you and the Field Marshal discussing just now?” you finally manage to ask.

“You, as a matter of fact,” he says warmly.“He’s indicated his interest in marrying you.”Your heart drops into your stomach.

“That’s a bit soon,” you protest.“Mind you I don’t dislike the man, but we’ve only just met, after all.”He chuckles lightly at your discomfort.

“You’re worried over nothing, _dochka._ He hasn’t proposed, he’s merely stated that marriage could be a possibility going forward.”

“How well do you know him?” you ask, pursing your lips.

“Well enough, I suppose, though mainly by reputation.His wife died quite a number of years ago, and they say he refuses to remarry because he’s simply too busy for it.He’s very dedicated to his work, but I think he could turn out to be a good match for you if you give him a chance.”

“I’m quite sure he’s older than you, papa,” you remind him.

“That’s true,” he says.“But a good man is still a good man at any age, and I want nothing but the best for my little girl.”You finally bring yourself to smile; he always knows how to make you feel better.

The song comes to an end, and your father bids you farewell for the night.Without thinking, you turn around to head away from the dance floor but collide with General Hux, and both of you barely manage to avoid tumbling to the ground.Close by you notice Ben stifling his laughter.Hux quickly straightens his uniform jacket and bows flawlessly to you.

“I apologize, your highness,” he says flatly as though nothing had happened, though the color in his cheeks betrays him.You’re unsure of what to do, for he attracts and intimidates you all at once with his icy gaze. He raises a single eyebrow as if expecting you to reply, but the cold look in his eyes feels like a knife in your heart, and you simply cannot find the proper words to say. An entire childhood of training in court etiquette manages to escape you in that moment. In a panic, you open your mouth to speak anyway.

“Will… will you dance with me?” you manage to squeak out.

“I wouldn’t-“Ben clears his throat in an exaggerated manner to interrupt him.“I… wouldn’t dream of denying your request, Your Highness.”You don’t notice it, but he shoots a murderous look in your cousin’s direction. Unbeknownst to you, this is but an orchestration of your dear cousin.Ben needed only to order Hux to approach you and had given him a gentle shove when it seemed he might back away. He doesn't _want_ to dance with you. He doesn't want to be anywhere _near_ you. But it is his duty to obey the Archduke, even if it means tolerating his childish antics and playing his games.

He takes your hand and your breath as a rather exciting, fast-paced waltz begins to play.You still are far too timid to look him in the eye, though you thoroughly enjoy the sensation of being in his arms.He is warm and surprisingly gentle with you.You wait for him to say something, anything to you, but he doesn't. You wonder if you haven't done something to offend him, as he is the only man you've danced with tonight that has refused to say a word to you. As the song draws to a close, you find yourself light-headed and out of breath for a brief moment as your head swirls from your discomfort.

"Are you alright, your Highness?" he says in a tone fit to address his men, but certainly not a lady of your standing.

"I'm fine," you reply sweetly. "I just need a moment."

"As you wish." He turns to walk away, which causes your heart to drop.

"Wait!" you cry. "General, have I perhaps offended you tonight?"

"No," he says bluntly. As he turns around to face you once more, a much slower waltz begins to play. You recognize it. It is your favorite.

"Would it be improper to ask for another dance with you?" you ask softly.

"There are a number of other more suitable men eager to have a dance with you. I do not desire to stand in their way."

"And what of what I desire?"

He has no choice but to relent. Behind him is Ben, glaring at him disapprovingly for not taking you back to the floor quickly enough. In front of him is you, staring at him with a pleading gaze that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

While his face remains sour as ever, it seems his body has relaxed some, as it has invited you to dance a little closer to him. The collar of his shirt becomes your point of focus, for you dare not somehow upset him by meeting his gaze even though you feel him staring at you from above. Even like this, it feels like a dream to be dancing with this man to this song.

As the song ends, another couple accidentally bumps into you, and you stumble, but he catches you, and you find yourself pressed against his chest. His face is but a breath away from yours, and you finally look up at him. His lips are full and plush, beautiful though they do not smile at you, and his eyes- oh, how beautiful those eyes are! Though they are the color of the day sky, they glimmer like the stars of the night. You feel weak in the knees and begin to feel stirrings within you that are foreign to your young body. For a brief moment, it seems like a scene from the fairytales you adored as a child. You, the princess, are in the arms of your dashing prince, and you long for him to begin your happily ever after with a kiss.

"Thank you, General," you whisper to him.

But life is not a fairytale, and he knows he must let you go before the whispers begin. He leaves without a word, breaking your heart as he disappears into the crowd.

It is then that Pryde returns to you, finding you breathless and visibly uncomfortable in spite of your strongest efforts to hide it.

"Your Highness, are you unwell?" he asks.

"I think perhaps my corset was laced too tightly," you say. It is only a half-lie, as the garment was loose enough on you to permit breathing under normal circumstances.

"Allow me to escort you to the gardens, your Highness," he purrs. "Perhaps you require fresh air."

"Yes, I suppose I do," you respond distantly. You take his arm, and he leads you away from the opulence of the bright white hall.

It is a full moon, and you are thus not afraid to venture out into the night with the Field Marshal. You question your wisdom in doing so, but the palace is still in sight, the gardens are beautiful, and his intentions seem innocent enough, for you really had grown tired of the thickened, stale air of the ballroom. The scent of roses in bloom calms you- it reminds you of your mother's favorite perfume.

You find yourselves in a secluded corner of the garden. He stops and with a single gloved finger tilts your chin up to bring your gaze to his.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, his voice rich and smooth like velvet. "Just like your mother." To your horror, you feel his other hand snake up your spine to unbutton your gown, and it begins to fall from your shoulders.

"What are you doing?" you asked, your eyes wide with fear.

"You did say your corset was too tight," he says matter-of-factly. Both of his hands are behind your back, and he begins tugging at the laces of your corset.

"Field Marshal, let's go back inside," you say. "Please."

"Now, now, [y/n] Nikolaevna, we can't leave with you looking like this," he says. "It would tarnish the honor of your house, and we couldn't have that, could we?" You take in a deep breath as the corset finally loosens, but it is not of relief. He's right. The situation could be very, very bad for you.

"Please help me button my dress again," you beg. He studies your face for what seems an eternity, calculating carefully what his next move is. And then he smirks.

"No," he says simply. He grabs your bare shoulders with an iron grip and pushes you against the cold stone wall behind you. "I could so very easily tell your father how you lured me out here and desperately attempted seduce me like a common whore. Even he wouldn't dare to believe an empty-headed little girl like you over the most respected man of the Kaiser's army. He'd be all too eager to hand you over to me in order to avoid a scandal." You're lost for words. You've already placed yourself in such a compromising position, and he now has complete control. He presses his lips hungrily to yours. You feel sick, not because the sensation is unpleasant, but because you know this is wrong. A muffled cry escapes your lips as you attempt to throw him off of you. But your struggle is futile. He is determined to ruin you. It's all far too much, and you feel yourself growing faint.

As your eyes close and your knees buckle beneath you, you briefly see a red-headed figure running towards you.


	2. Liebestraum (March 1913)

Hux had no choice but to follow you when Pryde lured you out into the gardens.Even as he hoped to be proven wrong, he knew better than to trust the Field Marshal when he had something he clearly wanted within reach.He was far behind you and lost you in the maze of hedges and rose bushes, but he had brought with him two of the most trustworthy men under his command: Lieutenant Mitaka and Sergeant Thanisson.They fanned out in search of you.

The General was enraged when he saw you struggling in the clutches of his greatest rival.As you lost consciousness, he grabbed Pryde by the shoulders, peeled him away from you, spun him around, and without the least bit of hesitation or remorse punched him as hard as he could in the jaw.But Pryde knew how to roll with such attacks, and though a bit of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, he seemed unbothered.

“Is that the best you can do, boy?” he taunts.He takes his own swing at Hux, and soon the men are engaged in a heated flurry of fists.

Mitaka and Thanisson rush to the site of the commotion and find you crumpled up on the grass, your _kokoshnik_ under a rose bush nearby and your dress still open at the back.Mitaka quickly removes his jacket and covers you with it, as much concerned about preserving your decency as your body heat in the cool night. Thanisson grabs the _kokoshnik_ before joining Mitaka in guarding you. Neither officer dares to interfere with the fight between Pryde and Hux, for they are too low of rank.

But someone else arrives that is of high enough rank.Ben arrives at the scene and draws his sword, placing the blade firmly between the faces of the two men to separate them.

“Step away,” he commands in a low voice.They have no choice but to obey.Pryde sneers and turns away on his heel, quickly disappearing into the shadows like a phantom.“Take the Grand Duchess back to her stateroom,” he then says to Hux. He pauses to look back at you.“I want you to stay with her tonight.”

“Sir-“ he tries to protest.

“Shall I make that an order, General?”

“Very well, sir,” Hux responds, not bothering to hide the disdain in his voice.

Ben saunters away in the direction Pryde had stormed off in, leaving you with the three Austrian officers.Hux lets out an annoyed sigh as he very gingerly scoops you into his arms and takes you back into the palace with Mitaka and Thanisson close behind. He had underestimated how small you were. Despite the weight of your gown, he carries you with ease.

He suddenly finds himself concerned with how clammy your skin has become and how shallow your breaths are. When you had danced together not long before, you had been warm, your cheeks and lips filled with color, your eyes bright and lively. But the longer you're in his arms, the more your body seems to return to its natural state, and his worries begin to dissipate.

The warm lights of the palace hallways dance on the reflective gold decor and seem to bring life back to your peaceful face. You're beautiful, he realizes, even in this state. His eyes trail over the incredibly long lashes that paint a beautiful shadow over your eyes, the perfect contours of your cheeks, the delicately carved nose, the full, sensuous lips he had secretly longed to kiss earlier in the night. He knows he cannot and will not let himself grow soft for you, for general or not, the bastard son of disgraced admiral is hardly a proper match for the daughter of a tsar. Years of tireless effort have afforded him his current station, but it would all be in vain if he were to cause such a scandal. Still, he thinks to himself, perhaps it doesn't hurt to dream for but a moment.

You arrive at your stateroom, and he gently lays you down upon the plush bed. He realizes that perhaps there is sense to Ben's demand that he remain with you tonight. Pryde is likely not staying more than a few rooms away, and he could easily find you here. He imagines at the very least that if Mitaka and Thanisson stay as well, it will appear less as though something indecent has occurred between the two of you, and so he orders them to remain with him. They exchange a few confused glances but make no protest.

Besides the bed, the room only has a single couch and a matching chair. He tells his men to make themselves comfortable on the couch and pulls the chair to your bedside, watching intently as your chest moves up and down with every breath. When Thanisson and Mitaka are fast asleep, he can't help but brush a few stray hairs from your face and sigh as the slightest hint of a smile appears on his lips. This is but a dream, he thinks to himself. It will come to an end with the dawn, but until then, he wants nothing more than to enjoy it while it lasts. He can't help but lightly stroke your cheek with the very tips of his fingers.

At his touch, your eyes flutter open just enough to make out the form of your rescuer. His face is so close to yours, so warm and full of tenderness. You smile weakly. It must be a dream, you decide before falling asleep again.

*****

You wake up to a crowded room. Your mother sits at the edge of your bed holding your left hand, the sight of her dressing robe and her hastily pinned up chestnut hair indicating that she must have come directly from her bed. Your father is close by, sitting in the very chair General Hux had occupied during the night, his face pale and eyes wide with concern. At the end of the bed is Hux himself, stoic as ever, any sign of the warmth you saw in his face while you dreamed long gone, and beside him the Kaiser and the Archduke. Also present are two younger officers who you don't recognize but quickly decide they seem friendly enough.

" _Liebchen_ ," your mother says with a half-smile as you sit up. "Thank God you're alright. What happened last night?"

"Mama, I-"

You freeze as you see Field Marshall Pryde enter the room with a swagger stick in hand and a deadly glare directed at you. You think of what he had said the night before, and you know that the truth of the night's events is the very last thing that should be spoken.

"I wasn't feeling very well after so much dancing, and I needed some fresh air," you lie, avoiding eye contact with Pryde. "I wanted to see the gardens because they seemed so beautiful, so I went out. But I still couldn't breathe, and I must have passed out."

"Is that really all?" she asks, and you're thankful her tone is not as accusatory as it could have been. "Your dress was open and your corset unlaced. We feared the worst."

"That was my doing, your Highness," General Hux interjects. "I was worried for her safety, so I followed her and found her unconscious. She couldn't breathe, so I loosened her corset." Your mother eyes him with suspicion.

"Is that so?"

"It is, your Highness," the older-looking of the two officers you didn't recognize chime in. "Seargent Thanisson and I accompanied General Hux to watch your daughter. He carried her back here himself, insisted we stay with her all night to make sure she was alright."

"Well, I suppose that means we owe you our thanks," your father says cordially.

"Nicky!" your mother hisses at him in a low voice.

"Alix, these are good men, and our daughter has never lied to us before. If she says nothing happened, then I am compelled to believe that's the end of the story." She grabs his arm and pulls him closer.

"Do you even know your own daughter?" the Tsaritsa whispers into his ear. "Look at her hands. She always does that when she's nervous or afraid of something." Your mother was right. You suddenly became aware of the fact that you had your fingers interlaced and were rubbing the pads of your thumbs together, a small, unconscious habit you developed as a child. Your eyes dart towards Hux, and the fear that you may have inadvertently condemned your savior with a single gesture overtakes you. You're dying to thank him, to beg him to protect you from the Field Marshal and anyone else who might want to harm you, to wrap your arms around him and never let him go. Why must he look at you with such cruelty in his eyes?

"It's alright, mama," you insist, lowering your gaze for a moment. When you finally find the words that balance your desire to tell the truth and your need to protect yourself, you look your mother in the eye so she knows you mean what you say. "It's just. . . I simply don't know what to say to the man that saved me." But by the time you look back in his direction, he has already slipped out of the room. You find Pryde slithering in closer to you, and though you long to be able to resist him, he takes your right hand in his.

"My dear [y/n]," he purrs, "I regret not having been at your side when I should have. Could you ever forgive me?" That he could lie so blatantly and without even a single sign of his deceit sickens you. He brushes a few stray hairs from your face and strokes your cheek as Hux did in your dream, and you fight the strong urge to recoil from his touch. You glance towards the two young officers for help, and they in turn search frantically for a way to get him away from you, but it is in vain. Pryde plants a gentle, chaste kiss that tastes of sweet poison upon your lips. More than this he dares not do, for he knows precisely how much he can get away with in front of your parents. You feel your cheeks redden. Why must he have this effect on you?

You look towards your mother. She smiles, but you know it's the same forced smile she wears when she faces the crowds that terrify her so much. It looks genuine enough, for she has perfected it during her reign as tsaritsa out of necessity, but its true meaning is not lost on you. Does she sense something? Is there a discomfort she feels at seeing Pryde so close to you for reasons she dares not speak of? You gently squeeze her hand to reassure her, and she understands perfectly in a way only a mother can. Your father has also clearly noted a shift in her behavior; his arm is securely around her shoulders to remind her that he will always be there to protect her. Theirs is a love you now fear you will never experience for yourself.

As the sun sets that evening, you find yourself pacing the hallways alone. Dinner is still some time away, and the other foreign visitors, your parents and Field Marshal Pryde included, are quite busy making official visits to places you had little interest in seeing given your current state. Tomorrow, you tell yourself, will be a better day. You have plans to visit a few schools before touring the countryside and eventually returning to see an opera at the Vienna opera house. But today was meant for troops and military men and was as such a better day for you to stay in.

You never really understood why it was necessary to show off one's military strength as every European nation so frequently and pridefully did. Within Europe's great empires there are moments of unrest, and perhaps the occasional border dispute (although even those are becoming less frequent as relations between empires improve), but you could never imagine a full-scale war between any of them in your lifetime. The complex system of alliances that had been built would serve as a strong enough deterrent to war, and if that didn't suffice, well, surely the familial relationships between each of the royal houses would prove strong enough to stop it, wouldn't it? In your mother's veins flows blood shared by Kaiser Palpatine of Germany, the future Kaiser of Austria-Hungary, and half of the other monarchs of the continent. Those that she is not related to are related to your father by blood or marriage. In a world ruled by absolute monarchs who share such close ties, surely such grand armies are obsolete.

You stop at a window with a perfect view of the square below. It's beautiful illuminated like this, with so many people coming and going. They do not know luxury as you do, but they are free in a way you never will be, or at least you silently hope they are. Are there girls out there who, like you, have a Heinrich von Pryde looming over them? Do they too have a General Hux to love only from a distance?

 _Oh, Hux_. You barely know him yet are already hopelessly smitten with him. You know there's more to him than the frigid exterior he puts on, and you wish more than anything that he would trust you enough to open up to you.

A song your father would sing for your mother comes to your mind that you feel couldn't have been written for anyone else but your blue-eyed General. You start to sing it to yourself quite softly, for in singing you have often found great comfort even in the worst of times.

> _Nothing would I have said if deep within your eyes_
> 
> _I had never seen the color of the skies_
> 
> _Everything I see in shades of grey and blue_
> 
> _I’d have never loved if I’d never met you_
> 
> _Years of peace and comfort I might well have known_
> 
> _If within your eyes the stars had never shone_
> 
> _If by chance we’d meet once more under these skies_
> 
> _I would fall again for your heaven-filled eyes_
> 
> _Nothing would I have said if deep within your eyes_
> 
> _I had never seen the color of the skies_
> 
> _If I’d never seen those eyes of yours so blue_
> 
> _I wouldn’t be singing this song about you._
> 
> _Why must all the heavens be within your eyes?_

"I do very sincerely hope that's not about me," a familiar voice suddenly says, causing you to jump.

"General!" you gasp, your face turning a bright red. "I had no idea you were there!" His eyes could pierce through you, and once again words fail you. "I... Perhaps... Could we talk about...?"

"About how utterly irresponsible your behavior was last night?"

"I admit I was being foolish," you say, swallowing your pride. "But you saved me nonetheless."

"I did my duty. Nothing more, nothing less," he states coldly.

"Is it only duty that drives you, then?" you say. "I thought perhaps-"

"Let me make one thing clear, your Highness," he growls, the icy exterior giving away to flames of rage. "I have fought tooth and nail for my place in this court. Duty is all that I live for. I have dedicated my heart, mind, and soul to serving the Kaiser of Austria, and as you are his guest, I am obligated to protect you from harm, but I am not here to waste my time on frivolous conversation with you or to be the object of your childish fantasies!"

"My what? How DARE you?" you protest as tears begin to well in your eyes. "I love you!" He has the audacity to scoff at your declaration, and you instantly regret having said such a thing so impulsively.

"You don't even know what love is," he scolds. "You don't even know _me_."

"Perhaps I don't, but I know enough about you to know you're a good man, General- the kind of man who will fight for me and lie to protect me well beyond the call of duty."

"Don't be ridiculous," he says. "I believe it would be best if we don't see each other again for the rest of your visit. Goodbye, [y/n] Nikolaevna. I hope our paths shan't cross again." He disappears down the hallway before you can say anything to stop him, and all at once you feel your heart shatter into a million tiny pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song is just a translation I threw together of a Russian song I felt fit in uncannily well. I did my best to capture both the original melody and meaning in it. Yes, it is a Soviet-era song and thus wouldn't have existed in tsarist Russia, but you know what else didn't exist in tsarist Russia? Any of these characters. You can hear the original song on the Spotify playlist in the work description or on YouTube here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyBZJTCLBVI


	3. Kuß-Walzer (April 1913)

**Entry from the Diary of General Armitage Hux:**

> _31st March, 1913 - Vienna_
> 
> _I had another humiliating meeting with the Kaiser, followed by yet another shouting match with the Archduke. I’m inclined to believe Snoke’s choice in appointing Benjamin as his heir is but one example of the decline of his mental facilities, for were our roles switched I would have stripped the Archduke of his title and rank and left him to rot in some Bavarian beerhall years ago. The man is hardly more than an overgrown child, and such impulsiveness and lack of discipline has no place in the Austrian army, let alone at its head, but, alas, I have no say in the matter, and so must continue to shoulder the heavy burden of his impetuousness, hiding my near-constant frustration from the world as he trots about the world leaving a trail of destruction behind him. I stormed out of his study with nothing left to say. How many years will I have to suffer at his hand like this? Perhaps when the great Germanic empires unite, t ~~hat conniving Prussian testicle~~ Kaiser Palpatine will finally put him in his place._
> 
> _Rounding the corner, I heard a faint voice singing. It was coming from the direction opposite of where I had intended to go, but I had a hunch it was the visiting Russian ~~princess~~ grand duchess, and so I followed it. My suspicions were confirmed as I came closer- the song was in Russian and the voice unmistakenly that of [y/n] Nikolaevna. I kept my distance, not wanting to interrupt the sweet sound by startling her. Even watching from afar, I could tell there was great sadness in her eyes as she sang. Though my Russian is far from perfect, I understood enough of the song to realize that it was about someone with blue eyes, likely the person responsible for her heartache. Someone she had lost and longed for. I soon realized it was me. Of course, I made a great number of excuses in my mind to believe to the contrary. It's just a song. Russia is filled with handsome blue-eyed men, many of whom a girl of noble birth such as her could potentially fall for. Even Austria has more than its fair share of that sort. I even counted the number of blue-eyed men (excluding Pryde) that she had danced with the night before (12, to be exact). But then I recalled the way she's looked at me every single time we've met, the way she blushes when our eyes meet, and how it's so different from how she acts with any other man, and I knew._
> 
> _The Archduke keeps attempting to push me into her arms (and did so quite literally last night, to my humiliation). He rambled incessantly about her before she even arrived, telling me every minute detail of how wonderful she was and how much I would like her despite the fact that they hadn't actually seen each other in person for years. It got to be so much that I eventually became fairly certain she had to be quite ugly or otherwise undesireable, and this was but an attempt to marry me off to a ~~princess~~ grand duchess no one else wanted. But she arrived as though she were the sun bringing forth the dawn with her radiance and beauty, and it broke my heart. He continues to taunt me with her, and I now believe it must be to force me into reliving the scandal that ruined my father and bore me._
> 
> _When she finished her song, I confronted her and eventually yelled at her as though she were but one of my troops. It tore me apart to do so, but it was entirely necessary._ _She is innocent, still far too naive for this world if her decision to let Pryde take her out to the gardens last night was any indication. I'm certain she still believes in fairytale romances and love at first sight, likely because of the nature of the relationship between her parents. I can't let her continue to ignore reality any longer. I have my duty, and she has hers. There is no hope for anything between us, and I knew that the sooner I made that clear to her the better. She deserves better than to be toyed with like that, something a pig like Pryde fails to understand._
> 
> _She told me she loved me. I know she couldn't have meant it, not when we had only met the day prior and she had yet to see who I truly am._ _I told her we wouldn't see each other again. In truth, I said that more for my sake than hers, for I could never bear to look her in the eye again after how terribly I hurt her. I can only console myself with the thought that perhaps someday when she has children of her own she will understand why I have treated her so cruelly._
> 
> ~~_In truth, I love her too._ ~~

"This is the sort of rubbish you write in your journal, General?" Ben says as he snaps the leather-bound book shut. "Between you and me, I may have to steal the phrase 'conniving Prussian testicle.'"

"That was meant to be private!" Hux growls furiously. "Have you no respect for anything?"

"It would seem I have more than you do, judging by what you've written," Ben replies, waving the journal just out of reach like a child as Hux attempt to grab it. "Some of this could be considered treason, you know. You're lucky that none of it surprises me."

"And you're lucky you're of higher rank than me!"

"I wouldn't consider myself so lucky. Bavarian beerhalls do have their appeal, you know."

"You're insufferable."

"So are you. Were it not for your dedication to the empire and the First Order, you wouldn't still be here."

"Is that why Pryde walks so freely here in spite of what he did to your cousin?"

"Careful, Hux," Ben warns in a tone that seems to make the room grow colder. "You hurt her just as much as he did."

"Don't you dare compare us. Our motives were entirely different."

"If believing that makes a difference allows you to sleep at night, then so be it."

*****

You have no knowledge of the conversation between the General and the Archduke, nor of the diary entry in which he scribbled out his declaration of love for you. You only know that Hux refuses to see you again for reasons you couldn't argue with. _"I love you?"_ A day after you had met? It was only natural that he thought you were being childish! For days you have tortured yourself over having said those three words. He was right. You didn't know what love was, and you didn't know who he was.

Hux does indeed show some affection towards you in the only way he knows how, though you never realize it. For the rest of your time in Austria, Lieutenant Adolphus Mitaka and Sergeant Josef Thanisson, as you come to know them, are assigned to stay at your side at all times, a fact which keeps Pryde's behavior tame, at the very least. The two are not much older than you, and since you are far away from your sisters, it is pleasant to have younger people to converse with. Although they are quite serious in their sense of duty, they both possess quite entertaining senses of humor.

And then comes the next phase of your stay in Austria. Your family is meant to stay a few days with the Kaiser and his heir in their Tyrolean mountain lodge. Mitaka and Thanisson naturally come with, but so too does Hux, to your shock (a matter of increased security, you're told). You each refuse to look in the other's direction out of embarrassment throughout the entire journey.

In the Alps, the spring air is far more pleasant than it would have been just a few weeks prior. In the valleys, there are gentle meadows filled with wildflowers, while above the mountain tops are covered in fresh, white snow that sparkles in the sun. It certainly is a charming, perhaps even romantic place, and you're eager to explore it. Upon arrival, you beg your mother to allow you a walk in the forest, and while she agrees, she insists you are accompanied by Mitaka, Thanisson, and either Ben or Hux. Ben claims he is too tired after such a long journey. Hux begrudgingly complies with your mother's request and offers you his arm as you venture into the forest.

The forest is incredibly beautiful, and it is a shame that its beauty is overshadowed by the palpable silence between you and the General. Luckily Mitaka is Tyrolean, and he distracts you by pointing out various flora and fauna native to the region as you go. Thanisson, for his part, isn't a bad singer, and he prevents the silence from becoming too overwhelming by serenading you with light-hearted folk songs.

Higher up in the mountains, you come to an old, rather shabbily built wooden suspension bridge that traverses a deep gully filled with rushing meltwater. It is barely wide enough for one person to cross at a time, and you happily volunteer to go first. Hux follows close behind, mumbling something to himself about having a bad feeling about this. You are just about to the other side when you suddenly hear cracking.

The bridge is giving away under your weight, you realize to your horror.

Mitaka and Thanisson rush back to where you came from, as they had barely even stepped foot onto the bridge, while you lunge forward to safety.

You look behind you. The bridge isn't there, and neither is Hux. When you look over the edge of the gully, you find him barely clinging to the rockface, his eyes wide with terror. You rush to grab his hands, and with a strength you never realized you had, you pull him up and over the edge. He falls into you, and you both stumble and land in the snow with a soft thud.

"Are you alright, General?" Mitaka calls out.

"I'm fine!" Hux shouts back as you help each other to your feet. Out of habit, he begins dusting the snow off his normally spotless uniform. 

"Is there any other way back to the lodge?" you cry out.

"I'm afraid not, your Highness! You'd have to come around the other side of the mountain or cut through the valley from here!" Mitaka responds. "You'd never make it before nightfall, but there is a village less than a kilometer down that path! If you two can't get a ride back from there, just stay there and we'll find you in the morning!"

"We're not spending the night there!" Hux shouts angrily.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we probably won't be able to make it back to the lodge and drive to the village before nightfall! It'll be too dangerous!"

"Then stop babbling and get a move on it, Lieutenant!"

"Yes, sir!" Mitaka screams before he and Thanisson scramble off in the direction of the lodge.

Hux is fuming. You reach out to take his arm again, and he shoves your hand away.

"Hey! I just saved your life!" you protest. "At the very least we can call it even!"

"You got us into this situation in the first place," he reminds you. "I wanted to rest when we got to the lodge, but of course you had to drag me out here, because how could anyone ever dare to say no to a princess?"

"A Grand Duchess!" you correct him. "Furthermore, it's not as if I forced you to come with me! You agreed!"

"Of course I did! I am an officer of the Austrian army- it was my duty to agree!"

"And just what did you think would happen if you had said 'no?' Did you think I'd banish you to Siberia or have the Kaiser strip you of your precious rank or some other nonsense? Who do you think I am?" He lets out a loud sigh.

"It's not you I'm worried about," he says after a moment of reflection. "The Archduke is an impulsive man. Violent at times. I fear mistreating you because I fear him."

"Ben?" you scoff. "I hope you'll forgive me if I find that somewhat incredible."

"You don't know him as I do," he insists. 

His gaze falls to the ground. He suddenly seems so vulnerable, as though the armor of ice he wears has begun to show the faintest of cracks. "You know I want what's best for us, don't you?"

"I do," you admit with a heavy heart. "I really should apologize. For everything. Especially saying that I. . . well, you know." Hux quickly scans your surroundings, as though to make sure no one else is near. And then to your utter surprise, he grabs you and presses his lips to yours. It is an explosion of passion, warmth, goodness, everything you could have possibly dreamed of, and more. It overwhelms you and catches you entirely off guard, but you happily melt into his arms and return the fire of his kiss. There could never be a more beautiful sensation in this world, you decide.

"Never apologize for that," he says breathlessly when he breaks away.

"General, I. . ." Why does he always leave you lost for words?

"I know," he says simply. He offers his arm, and you take it with a smile. "Let's get to that village, shall we?"


	4. Edelweiss (April 1913)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo boy, major apologies for taking so long to post this. First, I never intended to set the expectation that I would be posting multiple chapters a week, it was just something that happened as I tried to cope with life. Things have been hectic with my master's program. It's been weird going from having creative writing as a side hobby to something I do full-time, but I think I'm getting better at it at the very least. Also, my already not fantastic mental health has been faltering in the past week or so. Quarantine still sucks, and on top of it, I've got friends and family at some of the major protests here in the US to worry about (and, by the way, BLACK LIVES FRIGGIN MATTER). So I kinda needed to take a step back from this, even though I was coming up with new ideas for this fic the entire time. Probably for the best too, since I've kind of realized I always fall into writing and reading these kinds of stories because I'm in fact hopelessly single and not entirely happy about it. I have a very deep-set fear that I will never be attractive enough for anyone that I actually find attractive, and it's nice to slip into a world where I don't have to worry about that anymore, but I know I can't rely on escapism alone. But enough of me and my issues, on with the story!

Mitaka may have told you how far away the village was, but he failed to mention how treacherous the route was. A walk that might have easily taken half an hour at the very most is being slowed to an hour by the steep, narrow, ice-covered path.

It's not as if you mind, however. You are alone with your fire-haired General, your cheeks still flushed red from the excitement of your first kiss. He doesn't say anything, but you see a hint of a smile on his lips.

"You know, I don't even know your first name," you finally say, breaking the silence.

"Armitage," he replies quite simply.

"Armitage," you repeat after him, savoring the way it rolls off your tongue.

"I trust you won't abuse it."

"What, me? Of course not," you say sweetly. "I do like the name."

"It's not as if I had any choice in the matter," he says, raising an eyebrow.

"I certainly think it's a fitting name, at least. It's not common, but then, you're not common either."

"I am, actually, though I appreciate the sentiment." You let out a small laugh.

"Is that an attempt at humor? Because you are an incredible man."

"It wasn't, but I'm happy to amuse you nonetheless," he says, his smile widening. "You're. . . exceptionally beautiful. When you laugh, I mean."

"My goodness, is that a smile?" you say teasingly. "It looks wonderful on you. It. . ."

"What?"

"It's just like in my dream," you confess. "That night when you saved me from Pryde, I dreamt you were close to me, stroking my cheek, smiling just like that. It was the most beautiful dream I've ever had." His face reddens as his eyes widen and he freezes in place.

"It wasn't a dream," he admits hesitantly. His cheeks turn a bright crimson in embarrassment. "I was there at your side, watching you all night. I remember your eyes opened just a bit when I touched you. You were in such a state that I thought you wouldn't remember it."

"I didn't think it was real," you say. "I thought you hated me."

"You? Never." Your heart skips a beat. "Perhaps you frustrate me at times, but no, it would never be enough to make me come even close hating you, Your Highness." You chuckle under your breath at his manner of addressing you.

"I wish you weren't so formal with me when we're alone, General. Or shall I call you Armitage now?"

"You are permitted to call me whatever you wish, Your Highness. I'm but a soldier."

"And when we're alone, I'm but a girl."

"No," he says. "You are far more than that." His eyes land on a patch of small white flowers that have barely managed to break through the snow, and he stops. "Edelweiss," he says, pointing at them. "It's so small, and yet I think it's the most beautiful flower in the world because, in spite of everything around it, it blooms here strong and unafraid. It reminds me of you. Perhaps that's what I shall call you- if you'll permit it, of course."

"Edelweiss?" you say. "I approve of it, but then again, I think I would find any name uttered from your lips to be more than agreeable."

"You flatter me, my little Edelweiss." His thoughts seem to wander to someplace unknown as his smile fades, and you take his hand and draw him closer to bring him back to reality. "It is wonderful being so far from everything, pretending you could ever be mine," he says in a whisper.

"All you'd have to do is ask," you say.

"You know I can't, Edelweiss.”

"I know."

*****

By the time you arrive at the village, General Hux has returned to being the stiff, proper officer you were so familiar with. It's not possible for him to do otherwise when he's wearing his uniform and so many strange eyes are upon him. You, meanwhile, were dressed in typical Tyrolean fashion, and anyone seeing the two of you together might well have thought you were the proud wife of such a magnificent son of Austria. You made a point to put the little gold ring your mother had given you onto your right ring finger in order to avoid any scandalous looks when you lean into Armitage and wrap your arms around him for warmth (he, thankfully, never takes off his gloves). Together you spent an inordinate amount of time seated in front of the town's church, taking in the rolling hills and little white houses that made up the village itself. In the distance you see dark clouds coming your way.

For the next hour, there appears to be nobody taking a horse or cart in the direction you are heading, much less a car, and there is no sign of anyone coming from that direction either. It's not the worst, you think to yourself. At least you are safe, reasonably comfortable, and you couldn't possibly ask for better company. But as the clouds come nearer, the temperature starts to drop, and you notice your stomach beginning to growl. You would have been starting dinner by now, had you been able to return to the lodge as expected.

"I'm hungry," you mumble in his ear. "Do you have any money?"

"I. . . might have a few spare Kronen in my pocket," he says. "I don't normally have reason to have money with me, but I try to keep at least a little on my body at all times just in case." He sticks his hand into his coat and fumbles around until he pulls out a single one Krone coin. He sighs. "We can probably get a meal with this, but if we have to spend the night here I don't see how we'll afford it."

"Armitage, you may not think a Grand Duchess would be able to handle such things, but I am perfectly capable of sleeping in less than ideal conditions. If we can't afford a room at the inn, we'll find something else," you insist. Your fingers gently caress his cheek as you give him a reassuring smile. "We might have to stay close for warmth though, General. Do you think you can manage that?"

"I couldn't imagine a more awful prospect if I tried!" he says with a laugh. You snuggle a little closer to him, and to your surprise, he seems to soften his posture a bit. "Let's go to the inn. I can't very well let you go hungry, can I?"

*****

You enter the inn just as it begins to snow. The sound of lively folk music and the scent of good food fill the warm air that hits when you open the door. The innkeeper, a rather small, jovial old man by the name of Böckl, greets you excitedly as you enter the humble establishment. He seats you at a small table near the fire and began to ramble about the various foods and drinks available. Both of you perk up at the mention of veal schnitzel, which so happened to be the house specialty.

"How much for that?" Armitage asks.

"Sixty Heller," Böckl says with a wide smile. The General's face sours. Two plates would be twenty Heller more than you have.

"You can have it then, darling," he grumbles.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous! We'll share!" you protest, though you still manage to blush a bit at being called "darling."

"I'm a soldier. I can survive without dinner for one night, but you need your strength."

"Is there a problem?" Böckl says.

"It's rather silly," you say. "We were out for a walk together with our friends, and the bridge collapsed behind us."

"Ah, I think I know the bridge you're talking about!" Böckl interjects. "I always said it was dangerous! It's only a miracle no one was hurt when it finally gave out!"

"It really is!" you say. "Anyhow, we were supposed to come here to wait for our friends to pick us up in a car, but they never came. Since we didn't plan to be stranded like this, we didn't bring any money with us. All we have is one Krone."

"Ah, your friends must have been stopped by the snowstorm if they're coming from that direction!" the innkeeper says. "I can tell it's going to be a bad one. You come to know these things when you live here as long as I have, after all." He stops to think for a second. "I tell you what, I don't usually do this, mind you, but I was in the army myself, you know. I was a colonel, believe it or not, just like my father before me! So I see here a young, handsome officer with his beautiful wife, and I want to help. I will give you two schnitzels for the price of one so neither one of you goes hungry."

"Oh, thank you, good sir!" you say, beaming with joy. Such generosity was unexpected but welcomed.

The schnitzel is wonderful, but naturally, your hunger makes it even more delicious. Even Armitage seems quite content as he eagerly devours it.

"Enjoying yourself, Armitage?" you say, raising an eyebrow.

"It is rather good, isn't it?" he says. "It... tastes like my mother's."

"You've never talked about your family, you know," you say.

"Well, neither have you, to be fair."

"But you know my family. Everyone does."

"I don't like talking about my family, and for good reason," he says. You sigh and lower your gaze, thinking you might have offended him by pushing the issue, but to your surprise, he continues talking. "My father was an admiral in the Austrian navy. He... had an affair with my mother, and I was born illegitimately. It ruined both their lives beyond repair. He resented me for costing him his career until the day he died, and my mother was hardly what one would consider fit to raise a child. Some of the only fond memories I have of her involve making and eating schnitzel."

"I... I'm sorry to hear that," you say.

"Yes, well, there's no use in you apologizing for something you had nothing to do with," he replies. You take his hand, not knowing what else to say. "Your parents have something so rare in the world today. So few have the opportunity to marry for love without causing a scandal. Even fewer remain in love for so long after the fact."

"It certainly left me with lofty expectations," you remark. "I don't want to marry someone I don't love, but I imagine I will probably have to. Duty. Politics. That sort of thing."

"Indeed," he says simply. "Duty before all else. But such is life, Edelweiss."

Böckl seems to detect the dip in spirits at your table and scurries over as soon as you both finish your food.

"I trust the food was satisfactory?" he says.

"More than satisfactory!" you say. "Without exaggeration, it is quite possibly the finest schnitzel I have ever tasted."

"Oh, you flatter me!" he says with quite a bit of flair. "Say, your friends will never be able to reach this place in this snow and darkness! Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"We don't, as a matter of fact," Armitage responds.

"Hmm... Well, we only have two rooms in this in, and believe it or not, both are currently occupied! But because of the circumstances, I will happily allow you to sleep in the stable if that seems suitable enough. I know it will be colder than in here, but I will try to gather some extra blankets so you don't freeze. Free of charge, of course- I could never ask someone to pay me for such humble accommodations." Hux looks to you for an answer, and you respond with a small nod of your head.

"We'll take it," he says. "We can't thank you enough."

"It's nothing, really! I could never refuse a fellow soldier shelter, even if I am retired! Now, shall I lead you there now, or would you like to stay inside longer?" Your eyes dart over to an open area where a few people are dancing.

"I would like to stay," you say before the General has a chance to object. "I want to dance."

"But-"

"You don't have to join me, you know," you tease with a mischievous smile.

"Well, I certainly can't let anyone else dance with you!" He gets up from his seat and offers you his hand.

Armitage isn't sure how to behave at first. He's accustomed to the rigidity of the army and the formality of the ballroom dances in Vienna, but you have grown up dancing carefree with your sisters, with your father, even with your guards, for you were raised further from the public eye and closer to the customs of your people on your father's insistence. You improvise, following the lead of the people around you as you move your body to the exciting pace of the music. He seems impressed as he watches- you're so carefree, so energetic, so _beautiful_. You gesture for him to join you, and he finally does, first moving quite awkwardly before giving in to the power of the rhythm and moving as wildly as you. You didn't think he had it in him, truth be told, but seeing him this way does something that makes your heart flutter. The ice has melted. He is free.

When you are both sufficiently worn out by your dancing, Böckl shows you to the stable. As he does, he tells you a rather amusing story about how his father had once been tasked with finding a princess who had run away, while the Kaiser at the time had charged him to look for an unnamed young woman that he had fallen madly in love with but whose identity was a mystery to everyone. In the end, he found out that the princess and the girl were the same person and that she had run from him upon realizing he was meant to marry her sister. The story ends with a beautiful wedding, of course. It's tacky, perhaps even unbelievable, and you know the last Kaiser had quite the tumultuous relationship with his wife, but it still puts a smile on your face, which is all Böckl is really concerned about.

After the innkeeper leaves, you lay a blanket upon the pile of hay in the stable and lie down on it. Armitage joins you, though he keeps himself an arm's length away. You accept it at first, knowing he's trying to behave properly despite the circumstances, but it is far too cold, even with the extra blankets Böckl brought. You desperately crave the warmth of another person.

You begin to shiver strongly enough for him to notice. He immediately rolls over towards you and lets you curl up against him as he wraps his arms around you. It stops the shivering immediately- the man feels like a furnace in comparison to the cold air. 

You're forced to look each other in the eye in this position. There is an uncontrollable magnetism between you that you both attempt to resist, but instinct overcomes you, and your lips meet. His kisses are slow at first, but they become hungrier, more impassioned. You can't think. You only know that you want more of him.

Before you know it, he is on top of you, his knee between your legs and something hard poking at the inside of your thigh through his trousers.

"What is that?" you ask innocently enough. He looks deeply into your eyes and realizes you have no idea of what the hardness in his trousers is. No one has explained such things to you- they rarely do to girls of royal birth until they are meant to be married, and sometimes not even then. The hunger and passion visible in his face subsides, replaced by a troubled gaze.

"It's... It's nothing," he says as he rolls back onto his side. "You're not ready for that, I don't think."

"For what?"

"Nothing," he says with a small chuckle. You wrap your arms around his torso and lay your head on his chest. "You know when tomorrow comes we'll have to pretend none of this ever happened," he says plainly.

"I know," you reply. "But I will still remember this. Always."

As the two of you fall asleep, you can swear you hear him mumble in your ear.

_I love you, Edelweiss._

*****

Your mother and father enter the stable the following morning to find you in General Hux's embrace, a contented smile on both your faces as you sleep.

"I ought to be angry about this, but how can I be?" your father whispers.

"They do look so sweet together," your mother admits. "But what if they-"

"Oh, Alix, who are we to get upset about that? Don't you remember that time at the cottage when we-" She shoots him a murderous glare that stops him in his tracks. "All I'm saying is that we were younger than she is. And it doesn't even appear as though anything happened. They must have just been trying to keep warm."

"I hope that's the case," your mother says. Her gaze shifts back to you, and she lets out a gentle sigh. "Look at them, Nicky. So like us when we were young. I only wish it had been with someone else."

"She'll move on," your father insists. "I moved on from Mathilde and married you, after all."

"And all for the better," she says, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Shall we wake them, darling?" 

He nods and clears his throat quite loudly. You begin to stir and open your eyes, as does Hux. When you see your parents, you spring up and run into their open arms.

"I'm so sorry, mama," you say, and you begin to tear up for reasons you can't quite explain. "Please don't be mad at me- we really did try to get back to the lodge."

"Lieutenant Mitaka told us everything," your father says. "We know it's not your fault." He then turns to Hux, who has only begun to rise to his feet. "Thank you for keeping my daughter safe, General. I know you did all you could to take care of her

"It was my duty, your Majesty, nothing more," he says, as calm and collected as usual. "It is an honor to serve."

*****

When you arrive at the lodge, Ben wants to have a word with you, and so you take some time to walk around the grounds with him, making sure not to stray too far this time.

"I'm going to come straight to the point because I see no other way around it, [y/n]," he says when he is sure you are out of earshot of anyone else. "I know about you and General Hux."

"What do you mean?" you ask.

"You can play pretend all you want, but I know you two are in love."

"I would hardly call it that," you argue. "You see how the man treats me."

"I do. More than you realize, actually," he says. "Look, I'm not trying to judge you. I can offer you a solution."

"Oh?"

"Field Marshal von Pryde wants to marry you, right?"

"Yes."

"But you don't want to marry him because you're scared he'll ruin your reputation, right?"

"Yes."

"And you and General Hux are in love even though you know that you will never be able to marry, right?" You answer with silence this time. "Marry me."

"What? "

"Marry me. As heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne, I am a far better match for you than a lesser member of the German nobility. Our family lines are just far enough apart for it to be considered acceptable. I can protect you from Pryde and allow you to be close to Hux for the rest of your life."

"I- I don't even know what to say to that! You can't be serious."

"You know it would be for the best. It's what people of our standing have done for centuries- we marry for politics, we find love elsewhere."

"I... I'll have to think about it," you say. "But I appreciate your willingness to help me."

"As you wish, [y/n]. But make sure you decide before someone else does it for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh. . . anyone who loves 19th-century European royalty and/or classic German/European cinema as much as I do might recognize the innkeeper Böckl as a tribute to the character of the same name from Ernst Marischka's Sissi trilogy starring Romy Schneider. The films are from the mid-1950s and the dictionary definition of sappy period romance. I felt like it was the best way to bring Hux/reader into the sort of dreamy, idealized version of rural Austria where a pure, fairytale sort of love story like this could take place, if only for just one chapter before things get seriously messy. The Mathilde that reader's father mentions is, of course, Mathilde Kschessinska (I probably butchered the spelling), the ballerina who was Nicholas II's lover before he became engaged to the future Empress Alexandra. As for the cottage? Well... I did remember reading quite some time ago that when Nicholas first proposed to Alix, the two of them were apparently completely alone for a rather long time in a rather small building (cottage or otherwise) for HOURS before coming out and announcing that Alix had accepted. For all we know, there could have definitely been a little imperial hanky-panky going on there.


	5. Mercury (April 1913)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! This one's short, but it ends where it needs to ends so we can go into a completely different phase of the story! Also, Hux writes his initials as "A. X." in his correspondences with reader because one expects Latin script, but when written in Cyrillic his names both begin with letters that happen to look like Latin letters.

Your family was intended to return to Vienna for two more days before your voyage home to Saint Petersburg.You hardly see Armitage during those days, but you know that for both of you it is a question of duty.He has a packed schedule, and so do you.But you never stop thinking about your time with him in the mountains.Whenever you close your eyes, he’s there at your side, and you can almost taste his lips on yours.In your mind you escape to a life you know you will never have.A beautiful wedding in the Augustinekirche near the Hofburg, with your parents looking on and smiling.A simple wood home in the mountains of Tyrol filled with little red-headed children that look like him.A future where Pryde doesn’t exist and you’re not a grand duchess and he doesn’t have to pretend he doesn’t love you.It’s a beautiful daydream, but sadly nothing more.

The evening before your return to Russia, Mitaka presents you with a small envelope marked with a carefully written “E.”You open it to find a note written in the handwriting of someone who could only be described as meticulous.

> _My dearest little Edelweiss,_
> 
> _I’m sorry I won’t be there to say goodbye in person tomorrow morning.I thought perhaps it might be better this way instead of dragging ourselves through the pain of a long goodbye and wishing we could share one last kiss or embrace.As powerful as our feelings for each other are, we always knew that our paths would diverge here._
> 
> _I sincerely hope that with time you will forget about me.I hope someday you will find someone suitable for you who makes you happy as I did, that you’ll have a happy marriage with lots of beautiful children who make you glad you left me behind.You deserve far better than I could have ever given you, and I hope you never forget that._
> 
> _Faithfully,_
> 
> _A. X._

You weep as you read over the note again and again.Even if there was still so much you didn’t know about each other, you felt safer and happier in each others’ arms than anywhere else, and at the end of the day, wasn’t that all that really mattered?You wished you had the courage to do what Leia did and simply leave, but you felt so strongly about your duty to your family and your country and you knew it wasn’t your place to potentially ruin his career and possibly his entire life on a whim.All you could do was admit he was right and let him go.

*****

You found yourself wandering the halls of the Hofburg dressed in nothing but a simple nightshirt after Mitaka and Thanisson fell asleep on the couch that night.Sleep evaded you entirely though you knew you needed plenty of it preparation for tomorrow’s journey home.But as you trailed down an empty hallway, you began to hear faint voices coming from behind one of the doors.It was well past three in the morning.Who could possibly be conducting business at this ungodly hour?

You peak into the keyhole to find Pryde addressing an unknown number of German and Austrian military officers.Behind him is an enormous map of Europe, covered in miniature flags of various colors.It looks to be something from wartime, and yet there is no war.

“The time is nearing, gentlemen,” the Field Marshal’s velvet voice declares.“His Majesty Kaiser Palpatine has made it clear that the First Order should be prepared to put the _Lebensraum_ plan into motion as early as this coming year.”

“Next year?” a voice protests incredulously.“But Russia is on exceptionally good terms with both Germany and Austria-Hungary at the moment!How will the _Lebensraum_ plan ever work under such circumstances?”You shudder at the implications of what he’s just said. _Lebensraum_. _Living space_. You don't like the sound of that in the least. Who are the First Order and what do they have in mind for your beloved Russia?

“The Kaiser knows what he is doing,” Pryde responds with a sneer.Suddenly a black-clad figure blocks your view, and you jump back, inadvertently letting out a small yelp.

“Field Marshal, if you don’t mind my interrupting, I believe we have a visitor,” a voice says.You recognize it only too quickly as that of your cousin Ben.

The doors fly open, and the Archduke quickly grabs your wrist and drags you into the room.

“Let me go!” you cry out, but Ben’s grip on you only tightens.“What is the meaning of this?!”

“Bring her to me,” Pryde barks in a voice that causes your heart to drop.Ben complies and pulls you to the Field Marshal’s side, standing close behind in case the idea of running should cross your mind.Never before have you felt such utter betrayal.“Well, well,” the German purrs as he lifts your chin with his forefinger.“I thought we had a common eavesdropper, but this here, gentlemen, is the very reason that this is a perfect time to begin _Lebensraum_.This is the eldest daughter of Tsar Nicholas, the key to Russia.”You recoil in horror at his words, but Ben pushes you back and holds you in place.

“A Russian?” an older officer scoffs.“I see no importance in a princess from a dying… _oriental_ empire.”You shoot him a murderous glare in retaliation for his dismissal of your land.That he does not value you or your people makes you want to lunge at him, but Ben holds you back.

“Do not forget that almost all of Russia’s empresses have been of German blood,” Pryde reminds him.He grabs you by the shoulders and spins you around to face the men he’s addressing.You’re forced to see who it is that is conspiring against your homeland and are heartbroken when you see Hux in the crowd of unfamiliar faces.Silently you beg that he’ll do something, anything to free you from Pryde’s grasp as he did before, but he is motionless and seemingly emotionless.He refuses to meet your gaze.“Are these eyes not German?”His fingers trace along your cheek and over the plushness of your mouth.“These lips?This nose?This hair?This skin?”His hand slides down your neck and between your breasts, causing you to involuntarily let out a small gasp.“She is the spitting image of her German mother.Though her bloodline is tainted by the impurities of the Slavic peoples, it can be purified with a few generations of selective breeding.”What on earth was he talking about?You aren’t tainted, you are a Grand Duchess of an empire that spans a sixth of the globe, born of a dynasty that has lasted for three hundred years, while this man fights for the glory of a country that had only been born in your parents’ lifetime!

“I will never marry a man who speaks of me as though I were a broodmare and looks down upon my people with such contempt!” you snap.It only serves to bring a low chuckle out of Pryde.

“Well, if not me, then who else but your beloved cousin?In either case, the First Order will still achieve its goal of obtaining the Russian crown.” 

So that was their plan, you realize.Your father had no male heir and was likely to name your husband as such when the time came.You were their pathway to the throne of Russia.You thought Ben had offered to marry you in order to help you, but he was doing nothing more than creating a fail-safe in case you refused to take the Field Marshal as your husband.Was Hux’s affection nothing more than a part of this scheme as well?

Pryde steps closer, close enough to where you can feel the heat of his breath on your skin.He wraps his arms around you.You squirm in an attempt to free yourself, but his grip is too strong and his arms too strategically placed.

“I do hope you will consider being my wife instead, [y/n].By choosing the Archduke, you would subject Russia to Austrian rule, but as I have no claim to any crown, I would ensure Russia would maintain its autonomy.Would you not want that for your people?” Pryde puts a leather-gloved hand to your cheek and begins stroking it with his thumb in a sickeningly tender manner.“I would be the greatest of tsars, [y/n].Strong, but just.Not without mercy, but unafraid to do what is necessary, unlike your father.By marrying me, you can save Russia and secure its future as a member of the Germanic Empire.”

“Enough with the theatrics, Pryde!The _Lebensraum_ plan is a military operation!” one of the officers says.“We have the means for a clear, decisive victory!Why should she matter so much?”

“It is true that our armies can conquer Russia with ease, yes,” Pryde says coldly, not once breaking eye contact with you.“But if we have a legitimate claim to the throne, it will prevent unrest and free more troops for the march westwards.”Westwards?Were they plotting to take the whole of Europe?

“I won’t let you get away with this!” you declare, perhaps a bit foolishly.

“My dear girl, did you really think we’d reveal our entire plan to you if we ever believed you had even the slightest chance of stopping us?You can’t even prove that this meeting wasn’t anything more than a mere fantasy!”You stopped to ponder his words.He was right.At best you could attempt to tell your father what you had seen and heard, but that would mean your word against Pryde’s and everyone else in that room at a very minimum.These were powerful men with unimaginable influence across all of Europe.If they wanted to silence you, they could do so all too easily.

“You can’t stop us," Pryde purrs. "You can only join us.”He suddenly releases his grip on you and lets you fall to the ground.Tears begin to form in your eyes, not from any sort of pain, but from fear of what is to come.“You’ll have one year to make your decision, princess.I do hope you will choose wisely.”He then turns on his heel to address everyone else.“This meeting is adjourned.Until next time, gentlemen.”The men start to file silently out of the room as you remain entirely numb on the floor.One of them steps behind you briefly to take down the map and stow it away in a briefcase for safekeeping. Ben is gone before you can even say a word to him.Your eyes linger on Hux, who you notice finds reason to linger behind without drawing attention to himself.You glare at him, hoping he will finally have the courage to look you in the eye and see the anger and betrayal burning within you.When the room is empty, save for the two of you, he glances over his shoulder towards the door to make sure no one is watching before darting to your side.

“Are you hurt, Edelweiss?” he says as he kneels beside you.

“Don’t call me that!” you bark at him.“You’re a part of this!How long have you known?”

“You think I had a choice?I was practically born into this!” he says defensively.

“This was all part of the plan, wasn’t it?You never felt anything for me, did you?”

“That couldn’t be farther from the truth,” he says with a sigh.“Yes, it was part of the plan.I realized that very quickly.But that doesn’t change anything about how I feel for you.When I first saw you, I knew immediately I couldn’t let you become a pawn for Pryde and the Archduke.I tried to push you away.”

“That’s why you were so cold to me,” you said, wiping tears from your eyes.He pulls you into his arms to comfort you, his mouth but a breath away from your ear.

“Listen,” he whispers, almost inaudibly.“I don't want a war. I don't want needless bloodshed. I have no desire to see Europe completely dominated by the German people as they do. I have no love for the First Order, but being a part of it is an obligation that has come with my status as a high-ranking officer of the Austrian army.Snoke and Palpatine themselves are leading this.I cannot disobey or betray them without losing my life, but I will never hesitate to do what I can to protect you.”

“How can I believe you after what I’ve seen tonight?”

“You can’t.But I don’t need you to,” he says.You relax in his arms, for better or for worse.The motions of his breathing soothe you, his warmth takes away the numbness that you had felt, and his scent comforts you as nothing else can.You realize you feel more than an attraction to him and always have.It feels right, as though you could sense intuitively that this man had your best interest at heart, or that some higher force had intended you for each other.

“I love you, Armitage.”

“I… I know.”

Your gaze falls to a minuscule red object on the floor- a tiny red flag that had fallen from the map when it was taken down and rolled up. You could make out a small insignia on it- a sixteen-rayed sun within a hexagon that you realize you saw upon various armbands and papers during the meeting. You pick it up before leaving the room, knowing it is the only physical proof you will ever have of what you have seen.


	6. Un Bel Dì Vedremo (May 1913-February 1914)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. That took less time than expected. I guess that's what happens when you procrastinate on schoolwork.

**Letter from H.I.M. Grand Duchess [y/n] Nikolaevna to General Armitage Hux**

> _25 May 1913 - Tsarskoe Selo_
> 
> _Dearest Armitage,_
> 
> _Forgive me for writing to you. I could no longer resist the urge to contact you despite our agreement. I have never stopped thinking of you in the time that has passed since we last saw each other. In my happiest moments I long for you to be here sharing them with me, and in my saddest your memory uplifts me as nothing else can. I must hear from you. I must know you are well, that you haven't forgotten me._
> 
> _It still seems foolish to feel so strongly for someone I have known for so little time, and yet my parents are living proof that such a love is not impossible. The other night after dinner, I spent some time wandering the palace grounds with my father, as we both felt the need for fresh air, and the days are becoming so much longer here. "When did you know you loved mama?" I asked him. He laughed a little at the question and told me he knew from the very moment he laid eyes upon her. Falling in love is easy, he says. It's staying in love that is so difficult for most, but fortunately for him, he falls in love with her a little more each day._
> 
> _I want us to have that opportunity, Armitage - to see if we, too, can't fall a little more in love every day. That you and I cannot marry no longer concerns me. I need you in my life, Armitage, and in any way I can. It would be my one consolation if I am truly to be married to one of the First Order's brutes. I love you, Armitage. That is all that matters now._
> 
> _Faithfully yours,_
> 
> _Edelweiss_

**Letter from General Armitage Hux to H.I.M. Grand Duchess [y/n] Nikolaevna**

> _9 June 1913 - Vienna_
> 
> _My beloved Edelweiss,_
> 
> _I am unsure if bravery or recklessness has motivated you to write me, but I must admit it does me well to hear from you. I, too, have been unable to escape my near-constant thoughts of you despite my best efforts._
> 
> _I encourage you to exercise caution in your correspondences with me, as I suspect the First Order's agents could intercept your letters and mine at any point in time. I could not live with myself if I allowed anything to happen to you because we dared to contact each other like this._
> 
> _I once told you that I would never hesitate to do what I could to protect you, but it seems the sentiment lies deeper than that. I want to make you happy in any way I can, and so will from now on will write you as frequently as I am able._
> 
> _I love you deeply, Edelweiss. No matter what we may face in the years to come, know that you shall always be able to count on me and this forbidden love I harbor for you._
> 
> _With all my love,_
> 
> _A. X._
> 
> _P.S. Lieutenant Mitaka and Sergeant Thanisson both send their best regards. They were both very fond of you and miss you quite terribly (though not nearly as much I do, I assure you). Perhaps we shall have to find ourselves an excuse to visit Saint Petersburg in the future._

**Letter from Lt. Adolphus Mitaka and Sgt. Josef Thanisson to H.I.M. Grand Duchess [y/n] Nikolaevna**

> _11 June 1913 - Vienna_
> 
> _Dear [y/n],_
> 
> _We're allowed to call you just [y/n] now, right? When we realized General Hux was still in contact with you, we wanted to write you too!_
> 
> _We both miss you so much- your visit to Vienna was quite honestly the most fun we've ever had on the job! Not that being in the army under General Hux is normally a bad thing, of course, ~~even if he does have a rather obsessive personality~~_.
> 
> Please come back to Vienna soon, or else we'll be forced to figure out how to get to Russia on our own! We'll absolutely do it, you'll see!
> 
> Warm regards,
> 
> Dolph + Josef
> 
> P.S. You can't read that scribbled out, part, right? If you can, please don't say anything to the General.
> 
> P.P.S. We are most definitely not considering deserting, we promise!

**Letter from Field Marshal Heinrich von Pryde to H.I.M. Grand Duchess [y/n] Nikolaevna**

> _13 June 1913 - Berlin_
> 
> _My dear, precious little [y/n],_
> 
> _I do hope you have taken some time to very seriously consider everything we discussed in Vienna. Your parents may have already told you, but Kaiser Palpatine has extended them an invitation to celebrate the anniversary of German unification with us in January of the coming year. It is then that I hope to officially state to them my intention to ask for your hand in marriage._
> 
> _I do long so terribly for you now that we are so far apart, my dear. I can no longer close my eyes without seeing your sweet face, nor sleep without dreaming that you may one day be mine, and all food and drink has lost its flavor now that I know the taste of your lips. Please, I beg of you, say yes when the time comes. I adore you far more than you could possibly imagine._
> 
> _Send my love to your mother for me._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Heinrich von Pryde_

**Letter from H.I.M. Grand Duchess [y/n] Nikolaevna to General Armitage Hux**

> _22 June 1913 - Tsarskoe Selo_
> 
> _My Dearest Armitage,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you well, my love. I keep the last letter you wrote to me under my pillow as I sleep at night and read it whenever I miss you too much for my own good, and I shall probably do the same with all your letters. Isn't it amusing the power that three short words can have over one's soul?_
> 
> _I recently received a letter from our friend Pryde (and I hope you read that with every bit of the dripping sarcasm I wrote it with). At the start of the coming year, he hopes to discuss a marraige proposal with my parents when they visit Germany for Unification Day. I feel so lost and conflicted, Armitage. I never told you this, but Ben offered me a sham marriage in which I would have been allowed to see you freely. We both know what his true motives were now, of course, but that hasn't stopped me from very seriously considering the idea, if only to be once more at your side. And yet millions of people, without knowing it, are depending on me to make the best decision for them, and allowing this empire to become a mere extension of Austria-Hungary would not be in their best interests at all from what I can imagine._
> 
> _I've considered running away, relinquishing my title, quite literally anything and everything (and I really do mean everything, if you take my meaning) that could possibly relieve me of this burden, but I know it would only be passed on to my one of my sisters, and I could not possibly bear to put any of them through that. I even attempted to tell my father about what I saw and heard that night, and while he at least listened to me, he isn't entirely unconvinced that I dreamed it all up. He kept the little flag I found, at least, since it was all I could offer him, but on its own it means nothing. I hope more evidence will come to him before it is too late._
> 
> _The only way I could possibly escape this situation entirely is if someone else were to propose marraige to me, and yet of all the suiable young men of the royal families of Europe, not a S I N G L E O N E has done so! It frustrates me to no end! Am I really so undesireable? Oh, how I wish you were a prince, my darling! I know you wouldn't hesitate to save me. How cruel it is, to know so clearly what I want and have it well within reach, only to be denied it by the circumstanced of my birth!_
> 
> _As always, I long for you with every bit of my heart and soul and pray that we may be reunited someday. I kiss you tenderly, embrace you warmly, and send you with this simple piece of paper all the love I could possibly give a single person, dearest one._
> 
> _Faithfully your very own,_
> 
> _Edelweiss_
> 
> _P.S. Mitaka and Thanisson have also begun corresponding with me. Take care of those boys in my absence._
> 
> _P.P.S. I forgot to mention that we found an orphaned kitten lost on the palace grounds the other day. She's got bright orange fur and blue-green eyes just like you, and just like you she loves nothing more than to stay close to me at all times. I've named her Millicent. I think you would be quite fond of her._

**Letter from General Armitage Hux to H.I.M Grand Duchess [y/n] Nikolaevna**

> _1 July 1913 - Vienna_
> 
> _Sweet, darling Edelweiss,_
> 
> _Duty to one's country, as you well know, is no small thing. We are all unfortunately born into great expectations and responsibilities, some of which are far more difficult to live with than others. But you are strong, Edelweiss. In spite of everything you must face, I have no doubts that you will continue to blossom in all of your splendor._
> 
> _You must marry Pryde in spite of how much I desperately wish for you not to, not because of any desire of yours or mine or even of the First Order, but because it is your duty, just as it is mine to continue serving my country and my Kaiser. Fear not, however, Edelweiss, for you shall never lose me though Pryde may try his hardest to keep us apart. If he harms so much as a hair on your head, I will see to it that he suffers greatly for it._ _Furthermore, if anything, the old bastard won't last very long anyhow, and you'll be free of him in a matter of years._
> 
> _That none have asked for your hand in marriage is no coincidence or fault of yours in the least. The Order's reach is far greater than you could ever possibly imagine, and their priority as of late has become ensuring that you marry into their organization. They cannot be stopped. Unfortunately, your best hope will be to accept them and change things from within._
> 
> _Have strength, Edelweiss. You bear a great burden, but I know you will bear it well, and should your strength ever falter, I will always be there to take up your cross._
> 
> _All my love,_
> 
> _A. X._
> 
> _P.S. I would very much like to meet this Millicent, if only out of jealousy. I wish desperately to be constantly at your side as she is._

**Telegram from Major Franz Böckl to H.I.M. Grand Duchess [y/n] Nikolaevna**

> _19 August 1913 - Takodanauer Inn_
> 
> _Your Imperial Majesty,_
> 
> _I write to inform you that after your stay in my humble little inn, business has never been better. Word spread very quickly that the daughter of the tsar of Russia had stayed here, and since my family is already known for that story I told you of the late Kaiser and Kaiserin, everyone seems to want to experience some of the magic for themselves! I will soon have enough money to rennovate the inn and make it the place my father once dreamed of. I assure you that if you should ever return to Takodanau, you will be given the finest accomodations I have to offer entirely free of charge as a gesture of my thanks. My wife Maz, who you unfortunately did not meet during your stay, also sends her best._
> 
> _Warmest wishes,_
> 
> _Franz Böckl_

**Letter from Lt. Adolphus Mitaka and Sgt. Josef Thanisson to H.I.M. Grand Duchess [y/n] Nikolaevna**

> 11 November 1913 - Vienna
> 
> Dear [y/n],
> 
> We wish to report that with the increase in correspondence between you and the General, we have noticed a signficant improvement in his mood and desire to extend our thanks to you. This by no means implies that he has grown soft or undisciplined, of course. He is still exceptionally strict, as he rightly should be.
> 
> The other day we were meant to report to his office. Perhaps he had lost track of the time, which in itself is odd enough, but he didn't notice us come in, and we found him humming a tune and quite literally waltzing about the room with one of your letters in hand. Of course, the moment he realized we were there, he turned about as red as a ripe tomato. One has to admit it was rather patriotic display. Red pants, white jacket, red face and hair- he looked just like the Austrian flag!
> 
> Anyhow, he started screaming at us to get out and put us to doing the dullest paperwork for the rest of this month. We'll most certainly make sure to knock next time.
> 
> We hope you're well and hope to hear more about Millicent in your next letter!
> 
> Best wishes,
> 
> Dolph + Josef
> 
> P.S. Not that we would ever question the actions of a superior officer, especially not one as great as the Archduke, but could you possibly convince your cousin to stop destroying our desks? He flies into a rage over the smallest of matters and it often ends with the blade of his sword chopping away at every surface he can touch. It is a bit tiring.

**Letter from H.I.M. Tsar Nicholas Alexandrovitch to General Armitage Hux**

> _2 December 1913 - Tsarskoe Selo_
> 
> _Esteemed General,_
> 
> _It has come to my attention that my eldest daughter [y/n] has been in contact with you since our time in Vienna earlier this year. As I respect her privacy and do not wish to upset her over a few harmless letters, I would prefer to discuss this with you directly, from one man to another._
> 
> _I did not need to read your letters to know very well how she feels about you, nor how you feel about her, for I, too, was once young and deeply in love. Were you a man of lesser character, I would not hesitate to go to Vienna myself and personally drag you kicking and screaming onto a prisoner transport to Siberia. As it stands, however, I see you to be a very honorable man with only the most noble of intentions._ _My daughter is at a point in her life where she seems at times to be an innocent girl filled with childish hopes and dreams, and yet at the same time a highly intelligent woman who knows well the responsibilities she has been born into. You share her sense of duty, her sharp mind, and her incredible persistence, as I have come to find, and it would seem that you are precisely the sort of man she needs at this point in her life. Were it not for the unfortunate circumstances of your birth, I would have happily given you her hand in marriage. There is a chance, however small, that I may still consider it if you can provide me with more information about your lineage, particularly your mother's family._
> 
> _On another note, [y/n] told me many months ago of a plot against Russia and her Western allies of France and England. At first I found this baseless and entirely incredible, of course, but it seems that the more my spies attempt to investigate the possibility of a plot, the more they either find nothing or simply disappear. It seems there will be little I can do until this so-called First Order makes itself more visible by putting its plans into motion. My daughter has told me that you are playing an unwilling role in this plot, and that she trusts you. By extension, you have my trust as well._
> 
> _I am responsible for the well-being of millions of good Russian people. It is my duty to protect them against all threats, and if there is indeed such a plot against us, I must become aware of it. Help me in this and I may be able to help you in turn._
> 
> _H. A. P._

**Note from H.I.M. Archduke Benjamin Solo to General Armitage Hux**

> _20 December 1914 - Schönbrunn_
> 
> _General,_
> 
> _Warmest wishes for this Christmas season._ _As you run things in my stead, I would like to remind you that the Russian bear does not need to be fed real meat in my absence. It may end poorly for the Edelweiss, which would be quite a shame, as it is only beginning to bloom. If the bear becomes uneasy, a bit of diversion should suffice in calming it._
> 
> _Best,_
> 
> _Ren_

**Telegram from H.I.M. Tsaritsa Alexandra Feodorovna to H.I.M. Grand Duchess [y/n] Nikolaevna**

> _16 January 1914 - Berlin_
> 
> _Liebchen,_
> 
> _Today your father and I discussed a possible marriage between you and Field Marshal von Pryde. While I have my reservations (no mother wants to part with her daughter, after all), he and your father insisted that the two of you were on good terms, and we have decided that when spring arrives he will spend some time with us in Russia to see how you two get on._
> 
> _I want you to know that whatever worries you may have, you can confide in me. If you decide after his visit that you don't want to marry him or you want more time to make a decision, I will support you fully. There is no need for you to feel pressured in such an important decision, after all. No matter what, your father and I want you to be happy._
> 
> _We miss you and the girls T E R R I B L Y and send all our love, Liebchen. Take good care of your sisters for us, and for heaven's sake, make sure Anastasia stays out of trouble! I don't want another telegram about how she "accidentally" tripped another tutor or knocked someone out with a rock in a snowball!_
> 
> _With all my love,_
> 
> _Mama_

**Telegram from H.I.M. Kaiser Palpatine to H.I.M. Grand Duchess [y/n] Nikolaevna**

> _18 January 1914- Berlin_
> 
> _My dear niece,_
> 
> _It warms my heart to hear that you are considering marriage with Field Marshal von Pryde. Although he may be older than you must have hoped, I assure you he is a very fine match for you- intelligent, dedicated, and fiercely loyal. I hope you know that you will be well cared for here in Germany should you decide to accept his proposal._
> 
> _Send my love to your parents and sisters._
> 
> _Best,_
> 
> _Palpatine_

**Note from Leia Organa to H.I.M. Grand Duchess [y/n] Nikolaevna (date unknown)**

> _Dearest niece,_
> 
> _We haven't had the chance to meet yet, but I'd like to rectify that someday. I know you must have heard a lot of things about me, not all of which are necessarily true, which is why you should have the opportunity to come to your own conclusions._
> 
> _Your ties to high-ranking members of the secret organization known as the First Order have not gone entirely unnoticed. When the time is right, we may need to meet and discuss what actions to take in order to defend Russia._
> 
> _Stay safe. The Order has spies everywhere._
> 
> _Leia_

**Letter from General Armitage to H.I.M. Grand Duchess [y/n] Nikolaenva**

> _20 February 1914_
> 
> _Dearest Edelweiss,_
> 
> _It seems that the Archduke and I will be visiting Russia at the same time as Pryde. I am unsure as to why, but I take no issue with it if it means we are to finally see each other again (and I will finally meet this Millicent of yours)._
> 
> _Thanisson and Mitaka are coming as well and, of course, were enthralled to hear we were going to visit you. They became even more excited when I reminded them you have four sisters. I do hope I can keep them under control and out of trouble for the sake of your poor sisters._
> 
> _I feel there is little left for me to say except how much I love you, my sweet Edelweiss. It is the thought of you that keeps me going throughout my day, and I feel even more alive now that I know I shall see you so soon. I send you all my love and all the kisses you could ever want from me._
> 
> _Faithfully yours,_
> 
> _A. X._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far! I'm stunned to see how many hits I've been getting on this in such a short period of time. 
> 
> Did I really just turn the planet of Takodana into something vaguely German-sounding by literally just adding a "u" to the end? You bet I did.
> 
> Also, for those that can't read Cyrillic, Nicholas' full name is Nicholas Alexandrovitch Romanov, meaning his initials would be N.A.R., or H.A.P. in Russian.
> 
> On another note, I know that I am going to eventually have something analogous to Starkiller Base, but for the love of all things good and holy, SOMEONE PLEASE TALK ME OUT OF NAMING IT "TSARKILLER." I WILL DO IT. DO NOT TEST ME.


End file.
